El Raticate
by Mirelle Sky
Summary: Red llega a pueblo Lavanda y descubre la tumba del Raticate de Green. Yaoi RedxGreen


Hola a tod s :) Traigo una historia RedxGreen nuevamente X'D

Esta vez me he inspirado en el "rumor" del Raticate de Green. Resulta que en el S. en el puerto de ciudad Carmín, cuando peleas con Green aún tiene su raticatte evolucionado, pero cuando lo haces después, el Raticate se ha sustituido por Arcanine. Por eso se cree que Red mató al Raticate de Green (y por eso él estaba en Pueblo Lavanda después).

Espero que les guste X3

* * *

Red no podía creerlo. Lo veía con sus ojos, pero no le cabía en la cabeza. Se arrodilló frente a la tumba y observó con los ojos demasiado abiertos el nombre que ponía en la lápida. Recordó a Green, con su actitud retadora, con esa sonrisa confiada que pedía siempre una victoria para su equipo. Recordó la última vez que lo vio, la última vez que pelearon en el S.S. Anne.

Sí, era cierto que la descarga eléctrica de Pikachu sobre los pokémon de Green fue quizás un poco excesiva. ¿Pero realmente él habría matado al Raticate de su amigo de la infancia? No, no podía ser. Green le había encerrado de nuevo en la pokébola y se había marchado como siempre, gruñéndole despectivamente pero con un sentimiento cálido en los ojos. Y ahora él había llegado a Pueblo Lavanda, había visto a Green en el cementerio y se había acercado cuando este no estaba. ¿Y eso era lo que miraba Green? ¿¡La tumba de su Raticate!?

Si Rojo le había matado a su preciado pokémon… Entonces… ¿¡Por qué no se lo había contado!? ¿Acaso no eran algo así como amigos? O por lo menos… ¡podría habérselo echado en cara! ¡Podría haberle buscado para matar a alguno de sus pokémon! No le hubiera importado. No, no le hubiera importado si hubiera sido Green quién lo hubiera hecho. No le hubiera importado si su amigo se hubiera presentado delante de él con lágrimas en los ojos y le hubiera reclamado la vida de su Raticate. Pero Green no había hecho nada de eso. No. Había continuado con su viaje, le había dejado atrás. Había enterrado solo a su Raticate y se había guardado el dolor para sí. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué cuando Red esperaba algún gesto de parte de su rival?

Oyó unos pasos y a continuación una mochila cayéndose al suelo. Sabía quién era y cuando le encaró lo hizo con una mirada fría, escondiendo sus auténticos sentimientos. Green le observaba asombrado, con los ojos abiertos y el rostro con una expresión asustada. Sus cejas se fruncieron y dejó escapar las palabras que luchaban por salir de su boca.

-¿Tú…? ¿¡Qué estás haciendo aquí!? – Estaba enfadado. Red no era muy bueno lidiando con las emociones, y menos con las de los demás, pero tranquilamente se levantó y le observó con cara de tristeza.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-No hay nada que decir. ¡Esto no es nada que te importe, maldita sea…!

-¿¡Por qué no tendría que importarme!? – Red dirigió sus ojos hacia el ratón eléctrico que se cogía de su hombro. – Si yo perdiera a Pika… - su cara se descompuso y empezó a luchar internamente para no echarse a llorar. – Si yo perdiera a Pika no podría perdonármelo… - con un dedo se sacó una lágrima que estaba a punto de caerle por la mejilla. - ¡Mataría a cualquiera que intentara asesinarle!

Green le observaba con el corazón en un puño, sintiendo de pronto todo el dolor que había estado escondiendo desde la muerte de su pokémon. Apretó los puños para no echarse a llorar también y convertir eso en una especie de misa fúnebre. Tragó saliva con dificultad y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Entonces qué tendría que hacer…? ¿¡Suicidarme!? – gritó conmocionado. Red se sorprendió. Quiso sonreírle pero a causa de la tristeza su cara hizo una mueca macabra.

-¿Así incluso me proteges? ¿Después de que matara a tú pokémon?

El silencio les invadió. Green primero le observó sorprendido y después hizo un movimiento de cabeza, cerrando sus ojos y chasqueando su lengua, frustrado. Tragó saliva de nuevo y apretó más sus puños. Empezó a morderse el labio hasta el punto en el que Red se preguntó si se le rompería.

-No fuiste tú. – susurró. Red no alcanzó a escucharle. – Yo… mientras me dirigía al centro pokémon me encontré con un Persian escondido entre la maleza. Intenté huir pero me saltó encima y me empezó a arañar. Creo que huía del Team Rocket cuando le encontré y me confundió con uno de ellos.

Red escuchaba toda la narración sintiendo un temor en su pecho. Green podría haber muerto y él ni siquiera lo habría sabido…

-Raticate salió de su pokébola y se plantó delante del pokémon salvaje para defenderme.

Red se arrodilló delante de la tumba del pokémon y empezó a orar con los ojos cerrados con fuerza. El ratón eléctrico que tenía en su hombro saltó al suelo y le observó, sorprendido, intentando comprender qué hacía su amo. Green se sintió más incómodo todavía puesto que no sólo Red le echaba en cara el no haberle avisado sino que además ahora le ignoraba. Se acercó a él a paso lento y se agachó para quedar más o menos a la misma altura. Al ver que el otro no reaccionaba, le cogió por el hombro y empezó a zarandearle.

-Red, ¿Qué ocurre…?

-…gro…

-¿Qué?

-Me… alegro… - la sombra de la gorra estaba tapando los ojos del entrenador, pero Green pudo ver que había rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas.

-¿Te alegras…? – preguntó un poco ofendido. ¿Es que se estaba burlando de él o qué? – Oye, Red, quieres decirme de una vez porqué… - su rival le interrumpió, girándose de repente y agarrándole fuertemente por la camisa, estrechándola entre sus manos. Asustado, bajó su mirada hasta toparse con la mirada de Red. Su mandíbula estaba apretada y todo su cuerpo seguía en tensión mientras él seguía llorando.

-Me alegro… de que no hayas sido tú el que haya muerto, Green…

El entrenador del Raticate fallecido se quedó sin palabras. Tragó saliva de nuevo y abrazó efusivamente a su compañero. Red se sorprendió y quiso separarse, pero sintió como los brazos de Green le estrechaban fuertemente. Oyó sus hipidos y notó como su cuerpo temblaba: por primera vez desde el fallecimiento de su pokémon, Green estaba llorando. Red sonrió internamente y le devolvió el abrazo, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar del contacto.

-Si hubiera ido por otro camino…

-No es tu culpa. – aseguró Red. Le dolía ver como sufría su amigo, pero deseaba que ese momento no terminara nunca. Porqué gracias al sufrimiento de Green, Red tenía una excusa para abrazarle y consolarle como había querido hacer siempre. – Tienes que reponerte y seguir adelante. Tienes que completar la pokédex y ganar la liga por Raticate.

-¿Y luego…? – preguntó temeroso. Red comprendió la pregunta: Green no quería pensar en quedarse sin un objetivo. Si el entrenador llegara a quedarse sin objetivos, seguramente haría una locura, pero Red no podía permitir eso.

-Cuando hayas ganado la liga y completado la pokédex… - se dejó llevar un poco más por la calidez de la espalda de su compañero. Le agradaba, le agradaba mucho. – Yo te derrotaré. Y hasta que no me venzas no permitiré que desaparezcas de este mundo.

Green dejó escapar una risa burlona y se separó de él. Red todavía podía ver rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas. Sus ojos estaban rojos y su ceño fruncido, pero tenía mejor cara que hacía unos momentos. Estaba por fin un poco desahogado.

-Entonces tendrás que hacerte más fuerte que yo…

-Lo haré. – y sin dudarlo, le plantó un beso en los labios. Green se sonrojó inmediatamente y se apartó de él, sorprendido y avergonzado. Red le regaló una sonrisa, quizás Green sería la única persona capaz de hacerle sonreír. – Y cuando lo haga te acostarás conmigo.

-¡Qué directo! ¡Ni lo sueñes! – gritó, más rojo que un tomate. Red le envió una mirada lujuriosa mientras se relamía los labios, asustándole todavía más. A continuación se echó a reír de nuevo y se levantó, notando como Green le enviaba una mirada avergonzada sin saber cuál sería su próximo movimiento. El entrenador de Pika asintió y se marchó tranquilamente.

Una vez se perdió de su vista, Green se acarició los labios, recordando el cálido contacto. Debería esforzarse más si quería proteger su virginidad del malvado Red. Y debía seguir adelante sin dejarse derrotar. Porqué gracias a Red ahora su vida tenía un sentido de nuevo (aunque fuera entrenar mucho para proteger su cuerpo).

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado :O Por favor, háganme saber sus opiniones XO


End file.
